


Hands

by budgiebum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/pseuds/budgiebum
Summary: “I love you,” she says, pressing her lips first to Fareeha’s palm and then to a new, pink scar crossing her fingers. “I’m glad this is healing well. You can be such a klutz sometimes, dear.”





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in [No Angst November 2017](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567276/chapters/29363445)

Angela falls back down beside Fareeha with a thump, panting and wiping the sweat from her brow. She lets her head sink into the pillow as she tries to catch her breath. “That was amazing, Fareeha,” she says in near whisper.

“I know, and you’re welcome,” Fareeha says, rolling to her side and propping her own head up on a hand. “Love you.” Fareeha lies back once more and motions for Angela to join her. The blonde snuggles into her shoulder with a sigh. Fareeha traces random patterns down Angela’s cheek till a pale hand comes up to stop her own.

“I love you,” she says, pressing her lips first to Fareeha’s palm and then to a new, pink scar crossing her fingers. “I’m glad this is healing well. You can be such a klutz sometimes, dear.”

Fareeha flushes with embarrassment at the memory of how her hand came by that particular scar. She had been cooking dinner when she found herself with a single oven mitt and figured she could handle the pan with one hand. It slipped from her protected grip and her reflexes caused her to catch the pan with her bare hand, searing the flesh across her fingers badly. It had been weeks and Angela still won’t let her live it down.

Angela tuts, planting another kiss on the scar at the crux of Fareeha’s thumb and forefinger. “You know how much I love these hands,” she says, pressing her cheek into the warm tanned palm, grinning up at her love. She delights in how the blush spreads from Fareeha’s cheeks and begins to creep down her neck. “You’re too cute when you’re flustered. We’ve just been intimate and yet your mind is still so dirty, love.”

“You’re doing it on purpose,” Fareeha mutters into Angela’s golden locks.

“Mhm, it’s fun, but I’m being serious Fareeha. These are the hands that love me, the hands that hold me when I need them, the hands that fix things that are broken. These are the hands that help people. Every scar tells that story, and while I wish you wouldn’t get any more, I love them.” She kisses the scar by her wife’s thumb once more. “Although this one has the most amusing story.”

Fareeha groans remembering it. “I still hate that parrot,” she says, referring to her mother’s Hahn’s macaw, the culprit behind this particular scar.

Angela laughs, pressing her face back into Fareeha’s shoulder. “You only hate it because it bonded to Ana and won’t have anything to do with you. You should have known better than to try and lift him off her shoulder at the halloween party.”

Pouting, Fareeha wraps her arms around Angela and fully buries her face in her silky hair, idly running her fingers through it.

“I love it when your hands do that, too.” Angela yawns, turning in Fareeha’s arms to face the ceiling. She pulls the hand from around her waist and begins tracing the lines and scars with her fingertips. “These hands have done so much good in the short time you’ve been alive.” She pulls Fareeha’s hand toward her, turning it to kiss the scar across the back. “I believe you got this one in University?”

Fareeha huffs. “Yes. We were working on an engine and I wasn’t wearing gloves. I tore myself open and got a huge reprimand for it.”

“Right, but you got it obtaining knowledge, so it’s not so bad,” she replies with another jaw cracking yawn.

“Alright, I think it’s time to sleep,” Fareeha says, drawing her hand from Angela’s grasp and smoothing the bangs behind her hear. She leans over Angela to turn off the lamp, bathing the bedroom in darkness.

“Fareeha, promise me you’ll be more careful. I need these strong hands around for a long while to help raise our children.”

Fareeha pulls Angela close and tightens her grip around her slender wife. “Of course, I promise to be more careful. I will always be here for my family, you can count on that.”

Angela hums sleepily and snuggles deeper into Fareeha’s embrace as they drift into a content slumber, secure in each others hands.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/budgiebum) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


End file.
